


Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia

by OMGimprocrastinating



Series: Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia [1]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Because I am too lazy to do full length fic, Gen, Let there be snippets!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-18
Updated: 2012-03-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:09:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OMGimprocrastinating/pseuds/OMGimprocrastinating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Snippets of incidents when the lords Narnia makes a trip to Middle Earth to stop the White Witch</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lords of Middle Earth and Narnia

**Author's Note:**

> More of Narnia movie version than the book in terms of characterisation and for LoTR a bit of both :)

"You!"

Mablung glared at the familiar-looking youth standing in front of the council before looking at Faramir who was staring at the two strangers as intently as he was before. Mablung knew that his friend and Steward was ready to draw their swords as he was, if the strangers were to show any signs of attacking. Only their King seemed content to sit on his chair next to the elf-king, aware but full of trust that nothing untoward will happen.

"Be at peace, my friends, for they mean no harm," Elrond explained, "They have wandered far to seek and offer aid in our fight against the danger that has arrived in Middle Earth for they too have their kingdom they wish to protect."

"A kingdom? Pray tell what land do you hail from that gives you leave to break into our cells, take away a prisoner to be held trial and escaping with him," Mablung growled, ignoring the light touch from Faramir that warns him to keep his temper in check in front of their Sire and the rest of the council. "And after Sauron, how are we to know that you are not with the Witch instead?"

Elrond arched an eyebrow. "They are friends, Captain, as I do not allow foes into Rivendell so easily."  
Mablung looked chastised for a moment but there was still the matter of the runaway crime.

The older of the two strangers glanced at his friend who was silent beside him before laying his hand above his heart in a placating gesture. "It was an embarassing act of desperation but we had no other way. We wanted to remain unobtrusive and remain so until our task is done but as we can see, we have been found just the same. I will pay for the prisoner's fee and the crime for breaking in your hold and escaping with the prisoner-"

"Is mine to bear," the dark-haired youth spoke up, cutting off his companion with a surprising note of authority in his voice that Mablung would not have expected from someone so young. Especially since it made the captain nearly stand to attention as if it was his King or Steward who spoke instead.  
"He is my kin so I take responsibility for his disrespect and mine. I apologise that-"

"It is not so easy to-"  
This time Faramir managed to cut off what Mablung wanted to say by gripping the man's arm with a firm and warning hold and before he can begin to argue with the Steward, he heard Elrond ask Aragorn, "What crime did the young man's kin commit?"

Aragorn barely managed to hide his smile, "He stole bread from a stall and a brash young soldier thought that he has leave to throw the thief into a cell rather than cuff him on the ear and send him away. Captain Mablung was about to let him go when he found out that the child has already escaped and more so three of his seasoned men knocked unconcious or incapacitated in the incident."

Mablung gritted his teeth and shame warmed the skin under his beard once more. Damned if the young man showed arrogance now but when he looked, the dark-haired youth was looking at the two conversing kings before quietly stepping forward, "Again, my apologies."

"Apology accepted," Aragorn said, waving his hand lightly and giving the two young men an encouraging smile. "I am King Elessar of Gondor, king of the castle you already broke into. You have not introduced yourself."

The older of the youth stepped forward this time and gave Aragorn a slight bow. "I am Caspian the Tenth. King of Narnia."

The elf king and the king of Gonder stood up and bowed in return, greeting the Caspian as one would to a king.

"And this-"

"Edmund. Edmund the Just. King of Narnia," the young man said, "Confusing, I know."

**Author's Note:**

> So as you can see here the elves have not packed up and left Rivendell to sail the Seas... And Edmund's kin would of course be Eustace :)


End file.
